Mine
by Sinfa
Summary: Ruby's silver eyes did not manifest when she witnessed Pyrrha death, and the loss of her friend destroys Ruby's will to fight. Despondent and helpless Ruby would make easy prey, but Cinder mildly fond of the girl decides that instead of killing her she might just keep her instead. Fallen Petals


**Mine**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

This is the first installment of a dark and sinful story exploring Cinder's cruel fondness of Ruby's Innocence. It should go unsaid that dark and immoral events lay head. Those who are easily offended or dislike such subjects are advice to avoid this story. That said, this story will still begin mild and tame, but is very likely to escalate over time. Ultimately this is a 'the bad guys win' scenario and thus, no one will be safe.

 **This has not be beta read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Mine**

* * *

'Almost there! Just one more, just one more...' Ruby anxiously sprinted up the side of the Beacon Tower thanks to Weiss's trajectory glyphs. Jaune had entrusted her and Weiss with saving Pyrrha from Cinder and she had no intention of failing! All of her friends, they would weather this storm and all make it home together! That had been her goal at lease.

Cresting the top of the tower landing in a crouch she rapidly assessed the scene before her to best judge how she could act. Cinder stood casually over a kneeling Pyrrha, bow drawn back and aimed right at her friends heart. Pyrrha was not resisting... and before a heartbeat could pass it was over.

'W..wait, but... I never even got a chance... to save her.' Ruby felt a surreal thought wash over her as the arrow struck home. Pyrrha listed backwards choking on breath she could not take, eye wide but somber with accepting of the end. It only took a few seconds for life to leave her and her body to slump forward and her forehead to fall right into Cinder's waiting hand. Cinder's power coursing through Pyrrha's now dead flesh and incinerated everything she had once been leaving naught but the metallic remnants of her armour untouched.

'P..pyrrha?' Ruby felt something inside her break, it was her will. Her knees hit the ground with a soft thump, her bottom following suit as she collapsed there starring at the spot where her friend had once been. Unaware of it, tears poured from her eyes in a water fall down her cheeks. How could this be, how could this have happened? She had come here to save her, but she was never even given the chance. This wasn't fair, this was all a lie.

Unable to think of anything but her failure her eyes did not recognize Cinder, nor see her move from where she had murdered her friend. Like time skipping a beat she was simply there before her, standing over her just like she had Pyrrha. Peering down at her with bow drawn and eyes full filled with indifference.

Ruby looked up to meet those eyes, tearful with an expression of confusion, of loss. Asking a simple question. Why? Why did Pyrrha have to die? Ruby could not recognize the danger she was in, the immediate threat to her life in the form of Cinder's drawn arrow, all she saw was the image of her friend blowing away in the wind as a cloud of cinders. Tormented by the fact she had not been able to save her.

"How unexpected." Cinder said after a very long moment and eased her bow down, but did not will away its lethal arrow. She had never expected the girls will to be so weak that it would break over seeing the death of a friend. Maybe it was the graphic nature of the death, or her inability to render aid, but honestly it was not a question Cinder really cared about.

Shuddering, crying without sound, Ruby stared up at her with a question on her face. Cinder knew in her heart this is what innocence was. Something she had no concept of and had never been granted in her own life, but just like darkness was a temptation for the light, so was the light a temptation for the dark. A small part of her adored the shameful image before her. There was something so beautiful about the loss of innocence. Her being the one to have taken it from Ruby, she was happy to have had the unexpected pleasure.

"Poor thing. You do not even have the will to fight, do you?" Cinder asked and expected no answer. Willing her bow and arrow away she reached down to comb fingers through Ruby's hair clearing her bangs from her forehead and eyes. Ruby did not react to the touch, so docile and passive, such an intoxicating contradiction to the impulsive spirited girl she had already crossed blades with many times before.

"Do you hate me?" Cinder questioned, but Ruby's despondency continued. It made Cinder smile to think Ruby had become so broken she could not even understand her words. So young, so spirited, and yet right now in this moment just a sad and tragic doll. Her unfairly beautiful silver eyes hollow and dead, empty from loss.

Peering past those mesmerizing pools of sorrow Cinder spied Crescent Rose, Ruby's signature weapon. Best to deal with that now before it became a problem later. With gentle care Cinder stepped around behind the girl and unsheathed the gun scythe. For a moment she thought how decidedly wicked it would be to slay the girl with her own weapon, but it passed quickly. Holding the scythe in both hands, one either side of its compact form, Cinder filled it with her semblance watching as the metal began to glow and crackle. She tossed it behind her off the side of the building hearing but not seeing a sudden powerful explosion as its ammunition erupting in a powerful blast. No doubt utterly destroying whatever remained of the weapon that Cinder's semblance had not already claimed.

At last Ruby showed signs of life, the sound of the explosion momentarily rousing her to action. She jerked upright and reached for her now absent Crescent Rose, but finding it gone she immediately once again began to sink into the depths of despondency and despair. It was just so deliciously cruel to watch the girl struggle to overcome her emotions, but fail so utterly to do so.

Killing her was the only real option and yet Cinder found herself being swayed by deviancy. She could kill the girl at any time. So why not treat herself to a much deserved reward for a job well done? Without her weapon or her will, Ruby was harmless. What would it hurt if she kept Ruby alive a little while longer? Even Salem could not fault her for wanting to indulge in a sin or two, as long as it did not jeopardize the mission.

"I have always though you had pretty eyes." Cinder whispered softly as the click of her heels once more brought her before the traumatized huntress in training. Ruby looked weak, lost, the emotional toll ravaging her body and her eyes swam with weariness. It was no effort at all to lean down and wrap her arms bout the smaller girl, dragging her to her feet in am embrace that left Ruby's head pillowed between her breasts.

"I think I'll keep you... for now." Cinder smiled and began to pet Ruby's hair while holding her upright and against her. Tears still fell from the younger girls eyes which grew ever more dull and faint by the second. Her mouth and nose smothered in Cinder's cleavage, breathing in the scent of Cinder's flesh, sweat, and the ash's of her friend. As if to escape the world her eyes eased shut and surrendered to sweet oblivion passing out in Cinders arms.

Not even the ear shattering screech of the grim dragon could rouse the poor girl. The nightmare buffeting its massive wings as it landed and perching on the edge of Beacon Tower. Its battle cry echo across the city shattered city like mocking laughter declaring victory. Cinder looked up at it with a smug smile. This war of theirs was already won. Today Beacon and tomorrow the world.

When Ruby woke she did so slowly no knowing where she was, a fog resting over her mind. The bed she lay in was comfortable and smelt faintly of ash. There was something about the smell that was important to her, something she had forgotten, but she was so tried and her mind failed to enlighten her. The bed was soft though, she liked that, and the pillows under head head larger and fluffier then any she had known. It was a lovely distraction and pushed back the wonder of why the scent of ash was important, she happily let it.

But where was she? This was not home, that much she knew. It was not Beacon either or any-place related as there were no sounds of her friends to fill her ears. The only sound she heard was wind blowing across what she could only assume were large windows. Not enough to rattle, but enough to reveal she was in a windy place, or at altitude. It was enough to make her want to see for herself and so she opened her eyes.

It was dark, impossibly so. Not even moonlight entered her vision as not but a black void sat before her eyes. She turned her head to the side to try and find whatever it was she was missing and although she found no light, she did discover why she could not see it. She felt it now, the comfortable caress of the blindfold. Soft as the satin sheets that lay bellow her, it covered her eyes completely blinding her to everything around her. Why was was she wearing such a thing she wondered, but that question was quickly replaced with another. Why can't she move?

Attempting to reach for and lower the blindfold Ruby found her wrists immediately halted by a firm jerk of restraint when her arms reached the limit of her shackles tether. Exploring with her fingers she found her arms were draped lazily above her head, hands able to touch, wrists bound in leather cuffs linked together but short metal chain anchored to a loop in the head-bored. There was only an inch or two of give, her arms were going nowhere. The soft cling and clack of the chain struggling about as she helplessly tested her limited range of movement.

Why was she so tired, why was it so hard to think? There was something wrong here, but it was hard to understand it. She should not be blindfolded, she should not be bound, she should not be in a bed she did not know. Despite all this the urgency to panic remained subdued, repressed, ... so tried. Had she ever felt so tried before? This was not exhaustion or fatigue, this was different, this was wrong.

Her legs did not fair any better as she shifted to find her ankles jerked sharply still by cuffs tethered by another chain. Unlike her wrists however this chain seemed to be threaded through a ring allow her to pull one leg higher at the cost of pull the other lower. Despite that, there was very little slack to be found there was well. Bound as she was it was impossible to make any meaningful movement, so she gave up and rest.

The sound of her own breath and the sound of strong wind upon unseen windows was all she could hear. Together it was almost hypnotic, her soft inhale, her slow exhale, and the irregular muffled wail of gusting wind. It lulled her back off to sleep, she welcomed it, she was so tried after all. But why, why did the scent of ash that clung to the bed concern her so? No, it didn't matter, not rest... she would rest.

Beside the bed Cinder sat smiling softly while observing Ruby's short moment of wakefulness. They were high in Salem's fortress secured away in the privacy of Cinder personal quarters. Bringing Ruby here was a risk and she was going to have to answer for shortly in the meeting soon to convene. Ruby had yet to wake since passing out atop Beacon Tower and the needle and vials of sedative that sat on her side table told the story why. It would not be healthy to keep her under and longer, but Cinder had been forced to administer one last dose just now as Ruby began to wake. Until she had Salem's permission to keep the girl, it was better if Ruby never learned a thing about where she had been brought.

"Sleep well." Cinder smiled with mirth mocking the poor girl with her eyes, delighting in her pure vulnerability. Standing she paused long enough to collect the neatly folded pile of clothing from the side table, Ruby's everything. She had taken great pleasure in stripping her down to nothing. Took her time to caress and admiring her helpless sedated form. Exploring every tender innocent inch to the fullest with the gentle stroke of her soft and elegant fingertips. After all, only a fool would not take the time to fully appraise their new property and that is all the girl was now. Her property.

Quietly exiting her room though the strong heavy door, she eased it closed behind her with a soft thunk. Emerald and Mercury were there waiting, straightening to attention rapidly, eager to please.

"Those are?" Emerald inquired looking a little confused, and perhaps envious, upon seeing the neatly folded cloths draped over Cinder's arms.

"Please have them cleaned." Cinder ignored the question and held them out for Emerald to take. Emeralds expression scrunched into mild scorn, not at the task, but at seeing Ruby's under things were among the cloths. It meant Cinder had willingly seen everything.

"What's the point? No way she is going to be aloud to live." Mercury remarked. He was probably not wrong and he had been strongly against brining Ruby back with them, but once Cinder said her decision had been made he failed to voice another complaint.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. We will known soon enough regardless." Cinder responded and flicked some of her hair over her shoulder continuing down the hallway. The click of her heels echoed along the walls that lead up to a vaulted ceilings. Many doors lined the hallway, but very few Cinder had ever seen the inside of. Salem kept many secrets here and only a fool would willingly intend to discover them.

"I still don't understand why you kept her." Emerald pouted bitterly like a puppy brooding over their master playing with someone else. Cinder was amused by it, but ignored it.

Reaching the meeting hall she found Arthur, Hazel, and Tyrian already in wait for the meeting sitting in their respective chairs. Tyrian giggled madly like he knew something no one else did. Hazel sitting stoic with closed eyes and arms crossed, and Arthur pinching the bridge of his nose and sheaking his head at Cinder dismissively.

"Of all the stupid stunts you could have pulled, you chose to bring home an uninvited guest." Arthur accused in reference to Ruby.

"Foolishness." Hazel gruffly agreed.

"Someone's in trouble!" Tyrian giggled like a child unable to hold back his little secret any longer.

"After such a flawless victory, I think I deserve a little reward." Cinder was brazen enough to smartly remark and took her seat among an uproar of outrage. A smug smile rested on her lips, it seemed to annoy Arthur the most.

"Flawless victory? There really is nothing between those ears of yours except your inflated ego is there?" Arthur accused. "You're lucky you pulled it off at all. We are well aware of all the setbacks. It's a miracle your incompetence didn't ruin the whole thing from the start. And to say you deserve a reward? Outrageous!"

"Bringing an outside here of all places, do you want to expose this place to the world? I do not know what you are thinking." Hazel gruffly reprimanded with a slight shake of his head.

Emerald and Mercury remained silent throughout the conversation, standing at the rear of Cinder's chair by the windows. Mercury looked ready to jump to Cinder's defence like a loyal dog, but Emerald aware of their lower status kept him in check preventing an outburst. No one eyes were on them in any-case.

If Cinder intended to respond to the criticism, it was prevented as the meeting hall doors swung open once more admitting Salem herself. Scrambling to their feet everyone in the room stood respectfully at attention and in complete silence while the pale skinned red eyed monster strolled slow and regal into the chamber, around the table and stood facing away from them before the alter that rest beyond the head of the table. With a small gesture of her hand she gave permission to sit and everyone did so. All except for...

"Cinder." Salem halted her mid motion by simply calling her name. "I hear we have a guest?"

"Yes." Cinder swallowed despite herself and straightened back up standing alone. Arthur grinned behind his mustache like a callus prick reviling in what he assumed was going to be a delightful scolding. Tyrian held in his giggles but his fingers tips drummed against each other in anticipation. Hazel just patiently listened.

"Why?" Salem asked. There was no change in tone, it could have been regular conversation, but Cinder began to sweat intimidated. She had prepared for this very question, thought of the pros and cons, but now that the question was before her all her answers had fled her mind. She had to say something though, anything.

"She has beautiful silver eyes."

The answer had a number of reactions. It made Hazel quirk is brow with interest though he still did not open an eye. Tyrian stopped drumming his fingers together and looked almost thoughtful. Arthur just wore a grin saying he could not be happier - expecting such an answer to be the end of her. Salem only tilt her head ever so slightly to the response. It was a minor action, but something about it held significance.

"For only that, you brought her here?" Salem pressed, her back still to Cinder and the table.

"I crushed beacon, took the maidens powers, and killed Ozpin." Cinder stated. "I felt I deserved a reward for my victory."

"So the rewards I have already promised you are not enough?" Salem questioned, immediately putting Cinder on the wrong foot. Arthur looked ready to explode with joy as Cinder attempted to hastily say more, but Salem silenced her with a motion and turned to face her and the table. "I am sorry you feel that way, so going forward I will keep that in mind. If you demand a pat on the head for doing good work, so be it. You may keep the girl for now."

"W..what!?" Arthur voiced the question everyone in the room suddenly shared. "You are not going to punish her?"

"For what Arthur?" Salem asked as she took her seat, Cinder following after her.

"She brought an outsider here! Not to mention she only barely achieved her goals at Beacon!" Arthur raged his hand gesturing to express his point. "She allowed countless setbacks to happen under her watch, the whole mission was hanging by a thread. That situation should not be rewarded!"

"I think you for your insight Arthur, but I disagree." Salem smiled silencing the irate gentlemen. "Cinder managed to complete the mission despite unforeseen interference. The fact she was able to finish the mission properly despite all those handicaps, I think she should be praised."

"But!" Arthur stood in protest enraged that Cinder was getting a pass. Salem raised a hand to silence him and forced him to sit and simmer in his outrage.

"Furthermore, however unknowingly, she has also brought us her greatest enemy." Salem informed and it drew everyone's attention. None had expected to hear that, the least of all Cinder.

"I know the girl has silver eyes, but what makes her our greatest enemy?" Hazel questioned first.

"Not ours, but Cinder's." Salem corrected. "Though few know about the silver eyes power, even fewer know of it's effect on a maiden's. To put it simply..." Salem paused to meet and hold Cinder's gaze. "Her eyes have the power to destroy maidens. She is your absolute nemesis." Salem smiled softly at the horror that stretched across Cinder's face and the question on her lips. "But if the situation in beacon was not enough to awaken her eyes, it's doubtful they will awaken here. But do be careful dear as you are the key to our final victory and I can not allow that to be jeopardized. If that girls power dose awaken at any point, I will be forced to take her away."

"If she is really such a threat why let her live at all?" Hazel questioned.

"Because young Cinder seems quite fond of her." Salem smiled maintaining her gaze on Cinder who shrunk under it and grit her teeth not unlike a school girl who was being teased over her crush. "For now I see no harm in letting Cinder to play. We will rid ourselves of the girl soon enough so let Cinder have her fun for now."

"When the time comes?" Tyrian who had been quiet for the conversation began to giggle excitedly and peer hopefully at Salem.

"When the time comes, you can do with her as you like." Salem nodded to the crazed assassin who squirmed with anticipation. Cinder didn't like the thought of that man being the one to end Ruby, she wanted to do it herself, but held her tongue.

"Now, lets talk about mistral." Salem moved on and the true meeting began.

'My ultimate nemesis?' Cinder thought on Salem's words. In her mind she saw Ruby upstairs naked and bound in bed so petite, helpless, and vulnerable. That was her ultimate Nemesis? Cinder could not see it, but Salem was fare wiser then any of them. Knowing this changed nothing however and let delight swell in her breast. She was allowed to keep her little pet after all and she could not wait to play.

* * *

 **Enjoyed it so far? Please leave a review.**


End file.
